The Irish Job
by carolmulberry
Summary: Dean's first solo hunt, among other things


The Irish Job

Characters: Dean, Cas

NSFW

Ships: Dean/Cas

All Character names belong to CREATION ENTERTAINMENT, THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL, AND THE CW. I do not own these characters.

Summary

It's Dean's first solo hunt. He's in a foreign country, and Sam is in the cage. He's lonely and unsure if he can handle this one on his own, so he calls the only angel he trusts; Cas.

 _Somewhere in the Irish countryside; roadside motel, Dean's room_

"Cas," Dean says "get down here!"

There's a flash of light and a rustle of feathers, and Cas appears in front of Dean.

"Hello, Dean" Cas says. "What do you need me for?"

"I've got a case," Dean growls. "I need another set of eyes to help me."

"The asylum," Cas says. "I heard."

"So you'll help me?" Dean asks.

"Yes," Cas says. "But not tonight. Tonight, we have some fun."

"What kind of fun?" Dean asks.

"Role play," Cas announces. "Something wild."

"Ok," Dean says. "How wild are we talking?"

"Get over here and I'll show you," Cas commands Dean.

He crosses the room, and Cas goes in for the kiss. Dean is surprised but goes with the flow. After all, he _is_ attracted to Cas. He just didn't expect the attraction to be mutual. Dean starts to take the kiss to a deeper level, and Cas lets him do it. When Dean goes to take Cas' trench coat off, Cas growls and smacks his hand away.

"Bad Dean," Cas chastises him. "I decide when we undress."

"Fuck," Dean says. "You're sexy when you take charge like that." The gravelly tone in Cas' voice turns Dean on.

"Get on your knees," Cas orders Dean in his most commanding voice.

Dean does as he is told, and Cas tears Dean's shirt off. He throws the shirt across the room, where it lands in the corner in a heap. Dean can see that Cas is hard in his pants. Cas removes his own shirt, exposing a chiseled body that turns Dean on even more than he already is. He wants Cas more than anything but knows that, given how dominant he is being, he has to wait until Cas decides what to do next.

Cas reaches down and unzips. He then gives Dean a look that says "Go ahead." Dean tears Cas' pants off, licking and sucking greedily around his dick.

"Fuck," Cas says. "That feels so good!"

Dean continues to tease him. He's going to be the best sub he can be. He teases Cas until he can't take it anymore. Then, Dean starts to lick and suck at the head of Cas' dick. Cas can't take it anymore. He grabs Dean by the head and thrusts deeply into his mouth. Dean sucks harder, making Cas squirm.

"Get up," Cas growls.

Dean gets up, and Cas has him pinned against the wall in the blink of an eye.

"Fuck," Dean says. "You're feeling really wild tonight, aren't you?"

Cas nods, and then goes back to work. He tears Dean's pants off with ease, throwing them across the room where they land on top of the pile of clothes growing in the corner. Dean writhes under Cas' blisteringly hot kisses. Suddenly, Cas sucks hard on Dean's dick, making him squirm against the wall even more. Cas gets up, and orders Dean to the bed. Dean goes to the bed, and Cas follows.

"Get on the bed," Cas tells him. Dean gets on the bed, positioning himself on all fours with his knees on the edge of the mattress. Cas licks a finger and works it inside Dean's tight ass. He plays there for a while, extracting several delicious screams from his hunter. He adds a second finger, then a third, slowly opening Dean up for the final act.

When Dean can no longer take the teasing, he begs Cas to fuck him. "All right, but we do it my way," Cas said. Cas slips the head of his dick into Dean's deliciously tight ass.

"Fuck you're tight," Cas says. "I like that."

"Harder," Dean pleads. Cas starts thrusting harder, making them both scream with pleasure. A few more insanely hard and deep thrusts later, they both come hard. Cas fills Dean up, and Dean makes a huge mess on the sheets.

"Damn," Dean says. "Where did you learn to fuck like that?"

"I'll never tell," Cas says. "A little mystery never hurt anybody."

They fall asleep wrapped around each other that night, not caring what others may think about their little tryst if they ever did find out. Dean wakes up in the middle of the night, wondering if he had dreamt the whole thing. When he finds Cas sleeping peacefully next to him, he sighs audibly and snuggles into Cas' chest, falling back asleep almost instantly.

 _Somewhere in the Irish countryside; The asylum; The front lawn_

"Looks like Hell threw up on a castle," Dean says.

"Maybe it did," Cas replied. "All those restless spirits, something's bound to be off about this place."

They enter the asylum, finding graffiti and smears of blood on every wall. What Cas had just said about a bunch of restless spirits has Dean thinking they should head to the one place that should provide them with the iron and salt they need to fend off any spirit attack long enough to get the exorcism tape and speakers set up in all the rooms. That place? The kitchen. Given that the asylum is actually a converted castle, the kitchen is equipped with a large fireplace. They quickly find the salt in one of the cupboards and the iron fire poker next to the fireplace. They then proceed to set up the speaker they head upstairs, they begin to hear otherworldly sounds. The spirits are interested in the speakers, and willing to talk. More than that, they're willing to do anything to get in contact with the world they're in. Including possessing people. One of the spirits decides to make use of Dean's body in order to get his point across.

"Fuck," Dean screams as the spirit enters his body. Then, he starts making what Cas knows to be dangerous moves for a possessed guy. Like branding a lock into the sensitive skin of his inner wrist.

"Get out of him; he's _MINE!_ " Cas snarls at the no-name spirit. Then, when that fails, Cas proceeds to exorcise the spirit. Dean's head whips around several times, finally settling back into the right position after a few moments.

They continue through the graffiti covered rooms one by one until they're done, each room presenting its own set of problems and information. Finally, they're done and heading back to their hotel room. They fall onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, and fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
